Artemis Fowl and Percy Jackson read Artemis Fowl
by Black Phoenix 7777
Summary: After the end of the Titan War, the Fates gather certain half-bloods, humans and fairies and have the read about the adventures of two young men with the gods. Without asking said young men for permission first. For extra amusment, they bring heroes form the future, a dead fairy and a parent who has no idea what his son been up to. Let the fun begin.


**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.**

**PROLOGUE**

The day after the renovation of Olympus had finished, the Olympians had gathered to discuss about the recently ended war with the Titans and about the future. Apparently, Athena had seen some worrying signs concerning the Romans, which put her in a pretty bad mood, and Hera was muttering about Gaea awakening. Zeus told them they were imagining things. They argued.

Soon enough, the all-out shouting match that was customary for such meetings began, though for once Hades wasn't part of the cause. He was, in fact quite glad. It had been quite a while since his immortal family had treated him with anything other than a combination of mistrust, disdain and fear. He was thankful to his son for persuading him to help them fight Kronos.

He gave his sister Hestia an apologetic smile. Now he understood how trying the whole situation had been for her all these centuries. She smiled back at him. She was simply glad that at least one family problem, one of the biggest, was almost completely gone.

And so, since these two were the calmest in the room, they were the first to sense something was wrong.

Hades jumped to his feet. "ENOUGH!" he roared. Everyone's attention turned to him, some curious, some angry at him for interrupting them.

He raised his hand to stop anyone from speaking, or rather, if he interpreted his youngest brother's look correctly, shouting. "Can't you feel this?"

The rest gods, worried now, turned their attention outwards and immediately knew what Hades was talking about. The throne room had been cut off from the outside world completely, now existing in a separate space and time.

While not overly difficult for gods to do, as long as one had a certain amount of finesse, it was something rarely done because it simply served no purpose. Any one of them could break out of it easily, let alone all fourteen of them.

Just as they were about to do just that to see if anything happened while they were there, three figures clad in white appeared in the middle of the room.

The gods recognized them and shivered. None of them liked to even think of the Moirae, the goddesses that governed fate, let alone see them.

"Worry not, Olympians. We don't bring ill tidings." One of them, Lachesis, said.

"Then why are you here. And why did you cut us of from the rest of the world?" Asked Zeus wearily.

"Because it's only here that we can do what we want to do." Said Clotho.

"And what is it that you want to do?" Asked Hera exasperated. For all their usually grave demeanor, there were times she could swear the fates were almost as dramatic as her husband was.

Atropos cackled. "To have you read."

"Read? You want us to read?" Scoffed Ares, but he shrunk back as soon as Atropos looked at him.

"Yes, God of War, read. Two different stories. One is about your children, and the war you just fought, and the next."

The gods were all surprised at the 'next' part, but before they could comment on it, Clotho spoke and her voice was almost a whisper.

"The other story," she said, "is about what what it means to do what you all have fantasized about, at one time or another. About what it means to defy and alter fate. Yes...what it _means_..."

"...what it _takes_..." Continued Lachesis.

"...and what must be _sacrificed_ to do it." Finished Atropos.

The gods were silent for quite a while at that. Eventually, Athena spoke. "So, where are these stories that we must read?"

Clotho clicked her fingers in response, and two piles of books appeared in front of her. Athena looked at the first book in each pile. One was titled _Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief_. Easy enough to guess what that one was about. The other one's title was a simple name: _Artemis Fowl_. She looked at the Fates again, and saw they were smirking.

"Now all that's left to do is call forth the necessary audience." Said Lachesis and clicked her fingers. This time instead of books, two groups of people appeared.

One appeared close to the gods, and they immediately knew who they were. Percy Jackson was there, as well as Annabeth Chase and Thalia Grace. Nico was also there, as were Clarisse and Grover, even Hermes's twin-looking sons, Connor and Travis. Even Chiron was there. But there were others there too, that shouldn't be there. Athena scowled as she stared at the children she knew to be Roman demigods with distaste. Jason and Reyna, the two praetors of the Roman camp were there, and that was to be expected. But she didn't expect the rest. An unclaimed demigod named Frank Zhang and three more she did not recognize. They were one boy and two girls. The boy had curly black hair, dark brown eyes and pointy ears. The first of the girls was dark-skinned and had shoulder-length curly cinnamon brown hair and gold eyes. The last girl had dark tanned skin, chocolate brown hair and her eyes seemed to change color, going from brown to blue to green.

But it was the other group, the one that appeared on the other side of the room, that most attracted her attention. There were twelve of them, but she couldn't tell many details, other than that one of them towered over the rest and that some of them weren't humans, because they were huddled around one person.

They separated and turned towards the rest of them and looked their surroundings for the first time. They were understandably surprised. Or at least most of them were. One of them either wasn't, or he recovered from it remarkably fast. He was a pale young man of around seventeen years of age with raven hair. But the weird part was his eyes. One was a brilliant blue, but the other was hazel. Both were looking at them analytically. Next to him, what looked like a very short centaur whispered something to him. When he responded, his voice was purposely loud enough to be heard by everyone in the room. "Unless I miss my mark, they are the ancient Greek gods." Remarkable. He figured out, and seemingly accepted, who they were almost immediately. Even her children couldn't do that.

She quietly warned the demigods, satyr and centaur to stay put and be silent before getting up from her throne and walking towards the fates, not leaving the strange group from her eyes. They were talking now, probably trying to figure out what was going on. She observed that they were turned towards the pale young man-Artemis, if her suspicions were correct-as if expecting him to have all the answers. He turned around at one point, and looking at him from the side she saw another strange fact. The pointer of his right hand was longer than the middle finger. Almost as if they had exchanged places. She shook her head. That was a silly thought.

When she reached the Fates, she whispered them a question. "You said we will read of the future. If so, are we allowed to try and change it?" A slim hope, but better than none.

The Fates smiled at her, three identical, mocking, cruel smiles. "You may try. You might even succeed. If you are _able_."

"If you have what it _takes_."

"If you can bring yourself to make the necessary _sacrifices_."

With that, the Fates took a step back and spoke out loud. "Remember two things. First, you are not allowed to harm one another, not permanently anyway. Second, those of you that came from a time after the Titan War are not allowed to speak of what you've seen. Now farewell. And have fun." With that last mocking remark they disappeared.

With a sigh, Athena returned to her throne. This would be interesting, no doubt, assuming of course her family wouldn't resume trying to kill each other or that Artemis wouldn't try to kill the poor boy bearing her name. Who names a boy Artemis anyway? She shook her head. She had the funny feeling this would get confusing soon enough.

* * *

A few minutes earlier

Artemis had traveled across dimensions and time often enough to know when it happened. Admittedly, this time it was much smoother, but it was similar nonetheless. He looked around him. Holly, Butler, Foaly, Juliet, his parents, Mulch, No. 1, Qwan and Trouble Kelp stood next to him. Across the room was another group of people, some standing, some sitting on thrones. He didn't know the teenagers, but he recognized the people on the thrones. Even if he hadn't the items next to them would be a dead giveaway.

His first thought: _"This can't be happening."_

His second thought: _"There's a very tall centaur and what looks like a satyr over there. It might very well be possible. But if it is, that means..."_

He never finished that thought. Because he heard something impossible. A voice, chocked and quiet, full of disbelief said one word: "Holly?".

Artemis turned around as fast as he could, his mind working furiously even as he did. He was proud to say that he could count the number of times he forgot something in his life in one hand with fingers left over. All of them due to outside influences. And so he remembered that voice very well. And he knew it was impossible to hear it ever again. Only it wasn't. There, coming out from between Butler and Artemis's parents, looking exactly like he did the last time he saw him, only with pale face rather than the usual beet red, stood Commander Julius Root.

There was a moment of stunned silence and then Root was mobbed by Holly, Foaly, Trouble and even Mulch. Artemis hesitantly approached the mess of hugs, sobs and confused exclamations that the five members of the People had devolved into. He rather liked the Commander, but their few meetings had been less than stellar, and this entire situation was extremely weird, though it was becoming clearer by the second. His earlier hypothesis was almost certainly correct.

Meanwhile, his parents and the demons, who didn't know Root, approached, even more confused than before. Butler and Juliet looked at him questioningly. He nodded at them that yes, that was indeed Commander Julius Root, making his miraculous return from being blown to bits.

Butler grinned like a madman for instant and then reached to the mess and grabbed Root, picking him up as one would pick up a kitten.

Root's face instantly regained its natural complexion and was about to give Butler a piece of his mind when the bodyguard put him down in front of Artemis, chuckling as he did it.

Elf and human looked at each other and Root was surprised. The Mud Boy looked older, and not just in years. The look in his eyes, one blue and one hazel, much like Holly's (that was a story Root was both looking forward to and dreading to hear), was...older. Wiser and more tired. Oh, the arrogance and pride was still there, to be sure, but still. Root was actually afraid to know what turned the annoying, obnoxious little Mud Boy he remembered to the Mud Man that stood in front of him. He was further surprised when Artemis smiled at him and offered him his hand. Not one of his vampire-like smiles he remembered, but an honest one. "It's good to see you again, Commander. You had been sorely missed. I'm afraid to say your successors proved incapable of adequately filling your boots." Said Artemis, earning a glare from Kelp for his trouble.

Root grunted in acknowledgment. Coming from Artemis, that was as much a compliment as it was the actual truth. He would have Holly, Trouble and Foaly fill him in later about what happened with L.E.P after his death and deliver verbal beat downs as appropriate, but there was something more important right now.

"Fowl, what happened? Last thing I remember is ordering Holly to find you and protect you from Koboi. Did you get her? And why am I alive all of a sudden anyway? Not that I complain, mind you."

Artemis face darkened. "Oh, we got Koboi all right." For an instant there was so much venom in his voice that Root reflexively took a step back. The Mad Man looked positively evil when he said that.

Artemis relaxed and turned to look at the people across the room. "As for why you've come back to life...I have a theory, but you'll find it difficult to believe."

The rest of the group approached, staring at the opposite group and the three figures in the middle. "After everything we've been through, Arty, I would believe just about everything, especially coming from you. Now spill it." Said Holly hitting his shoulder lightly.

"Too true." Added Foaly before whispering in Artemis's ear. "Please tell me what I'm suspecting is wrong. Even for us this is ridiculous."

Instead of answering him, Artemis spoke out loud addressing the room at large. "Unless I miss my mark, they are the ancient Greek gods."

"D'Arvit."

"Artemis, what's going on?" Intervened Artemis Fowl Senior, looking at his son with narrowed eyes. "What was that about Greek gods? And more importantly, who and what are your...friends?" He said, staring at all the non-humans around, especially the demons. Which was amusing considering that, at least attitude-wise, the demons were the least dangerous people in the room, his wife included.

Artemis sighed. Time for diversionary tactics. "A big story for another time, father. For now we need to focus on what's going on and why we are here. And I meant what I said. I believe the men and women on the thrones are the ancient Greek gods. They look almost identical to depictions of them I've seen, and it's even more obvious by all the iconic items they have around them. It should be blatantly obvious from the lightning bolt and the trident, if nothing else. The teenagers are probably their children. There are similarities if you look close enough. Also, judging from our manner of arrival, I believe we're in another dimension or world."

He looked at Qwan, the resident expert when it came to magic, especially time and dimension travel, for confirmation. The demon warlock nodded. "It definitely felt like dimension travel, though the smoothness of the journey and the overall experience was beyond exceptional. I would need at least two dozen warlocks to achieve the same effect." He paused and thought. "That or six No.1s and Artemis."

Everyone looked at him and he shrugged. "Time and dimension travel is as much a matter of mental ability as it is of magical ability and power. Artemis has an excellent mind. Speaking of which, we really should talk about your magic sometime soon Artemis. I've been meaning to talk to you about it since we returned from Limbo but something always came up and I forgot about it."

Artemis nodded, trying to ignore the fact his father and Root were staring holes at him after that new piece of information. "I know. I've been thinking about it too. We'll talk once we find a way out of this new mess we landed into. Shall we?"

With these words he led them towards the other group, making sure he didn't let his face show how nervous he was. He desperately hoped this wasn't the start of another 'save the world and two civilizations' adventure.

He observed that the old ladies where gone and that a ten-year old girl with eyes of fire had approached them. Obviously not a human. He glanced at the thrones and then looked at her again. "Hestia, the goddess of the hearth, I assume?"

She nodded happily at him. "Yes. Now come on, let's get you comfortable and make the introductions. I'm really interested in these books. The Fates have never done something like this before."

"Books?" Asked Artemis. He nodded thoughtfully as Hestia explained to him why they were there. It would kind of annoying having others read about him and certain situations would be awkward to say the least, but he would take annoying and awkward over life-risking any day of the week. _"Now let's hope mother and Root won't kill me once they find out about some of the things I've done."_ Judging from Holly's half-relieved, half-terrified face, she shared his thoughts. As for the others, the Butlers were amused, Mulch and Foaly were full of sadistic glee and the rest were eager. _"Hm. Maybe I should choose life-risking after all."_

* * *

The demigods looked at the approaching group with interest. Or, to be more exact, they were looking at Butler with interest. They had seen so many monsters that the fairies didn't seem particularly outlandish, but they had never seen a simple human as big and dangerous looking as Butler.

They had been told about the reason they were there and didn't mind. It would make for a nice break from hunting the remnants of Kronos's army, not to mention it could warn them for a future danger. Win-win. Of course, Percy had to resign himself to fact that his friends would tease the life out of him, but what can you do?

Unlike the rest of her fellow half-bloods, Annabeth's attention was not on the giant of a man, but to the young man leading the group, walking alongside Lady Hestia. He was almost a kindred spirit. Almost, but now quite. He was definitely intelligent and he knew it. She could see it in his eyes and posture. But there was something off about him. Something different.

Then he reached them and she knew what it was. He didn't greet them, didn't acknowledge the gods and didn't introduce himself. Instead he headed straight for her mother, muttered a "May I?", took one of the books without waiting an answer and started leafing through it. All the demigods and gods held their breath, waiting for the blatant disrespect to be punished.

Annabeth most of all. Now she realized what was off. He was arrogant, proud and utterly certain that there was no one better than he was. It was remarkably similar to her mother. But he was no god. It was hubris of the highest magnitude. And Athena was notorious for her hatred of that particular flaw, as Arachne could attest.

But to everyone's surprise, there was no punishment. Athena was simply looking at him, waiting. Seconds later he closed the book and put it back in its place. "What's written in there is true, no doubt about it." he said as he grabbed the top book of the other pile. He looked at it. Then rolled his eyes. "Way to spoil part of the plot before the story even begins."

Annabeth desperately wanted to have her eyes checked. For a second she thought she saw her mother smirk and almost chuckle. That wasn't possible!

Then the man turned to them and spoke. "I assume one of you is Percy Jackson?"

Percy stepped forward at that. "That's me." The other man nodded and handed him the book. "Good. Look at this and tell me if what is written in it is true. The fist few pages should be enough if you can recall the events described."

Percy didn't like been ordered, but he did it after a glare from Athena. He knew that arguing with his girlfriend's mother wouldn't end well. For him.

So he read the first few pages...and groaned. They were correct. The problem was they were in first person view. HIS first person view. If Annabeth didn't kill him by the end of the books, the gods probably would. _"Maybe I should have accepted that godhood offer."_ He thought as he returned the book, saying it was correct.

* * *

Artemis returned the book to Athena. "I have a question. Have you ever heard of the People?" he asked her. She lifted an eyebrow and slowly shook her head.

Artemis nodded his head to himself. As expected. Just to be sure he asked Hades the same question, but he didn't know either. He turned to the humans and fairies from his own world. "Well, that makes it official, we definitely aren't in our dimension any more. Maybe not even our world."

He turned back to Athena. "One last question. Is it possible for you to return us to our world?"

She thought about it. "No, no without knowing where the Fates brought you from and how exactly they did it."

"I see. If you would give us a few moments." He returned to his own group and gathered them around him.

"What do you think, No.1, Qwan? If they helped us, could you take us back?"

Qwan's reply was immediate. "Possibly. Probably even. But not certainly. And of course, the correct time would be a problem, as you know. Besides..."

"You are curious about them." Artemis finished his sentence. "So am I. What do the rest of you think?"

They all agreed, for their own reasons, though Holly still looked reluctant.

Artemis turned to the gods again. "Well then, lets get it over with. Though first I believe introductions and something to sit on are in order. This is going to be a lengthy reading. No reason to make it more uncomfortable than it has to be."

"Very well." Hera nodded and with a clap of her hands various chairs, sofas and cushions appeared so that both otherworldly visitors and demigods could sit. The centaurs were momentarily neglected, until a quick conference between Foaly and Hephaestus solved that particular problem. Chiron thanked his smaller kindred profoundly.

Artemis was headed for a chair when Holly grabbed him and seated him on a sofa between her and Butler. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"If you sit in a chair, Butler will spend the entire time standing behind you, even if he knows you are in no danger. He isn't as young as he used to be you know. Think about him, Arty." She explained.

"And here I was, thinking that you simply wanted Butler close buy to hide behind in the numerous cases that a certain commander will, inevitably, become furious with you." He replied sardonically.

Holly hit his arm again, harder this time. "Anyone ever told you you're too smart for your own good, Mud Boy?"

"It has been mentioned a few times. A lie, I'm certain."

Butler smiled at their banter while Artemis Fowl Snr tried to understand who that person was and what had he done with his son.

Finally, it was time for introductions. The gods introduced themselves first. Artemis was right in his guess about who was who, though he didn't foresee Apollo introducing himself as "The most beautiful and awesome of the gods, the brilliant god of sun, music, healing, prophecy and archery, the magnificent Apollo." Kind of disconcerting, but his face when his twin sister called him an overblown bag of hot air was amusing enough. Also, apropos.

The centaur was Chiron and the satyr was called Grover Underwood, but he was mostly interested in the demigods.

He already knew Jackson from before, and know he learned the rest.

Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena.

Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades.

Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and hunter of Artemis. He saw one if the demigods in purple staring at her. Zeus on the other hand, was looking decidedly nervous. There were some similarities between the two. Siblings that didn't know about each other, perhaps? No, the boy seemed to know the girl. Come to think of it, from what Hestia told him the ones in purple and two from the oranges are from the future compared to the rest demigods and the gods. So the boy knew her but for the girl the meeting wouldn't have happened yet. That was going to be amusing.

Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares.

Connor and Travis Stoll, children of Hermes.

Then it was turn for the ones from the future to introduce themselves.

One of the girls was first, and introduced herself as Reyna daughter of Bellona and praetor of the Roman legion. THAT gave Artemis a lot more information and food for thought than any simple introduction had a right to. Especially since he saw most of the gods flicker to a different form for an instant. Hmm.

The Greek demigods obviously didn't now anything about it either, judging from their reactions. They were quickly quieted by Zeus however, who told them they weren't supposed to know, before admitting there was another camp for Roman demigods. Double hmm. Why separate them at all, unless...

He had no concrete proof yet, but he was forming a theory with pretty interesting connotations.

The boy he suspected was Thalia's brother was next and, after a glare for Zeus introduced himself as Jason, a legacy of Jupiter, legacy apparently being a descendant of a god rather than a child. Not bad. Hiding the truth with a half-truth. Old trick, but reliable.

Next was Frank Zhang, son of Mars and legacy of Poseidon. That seemed to attract the attention of Percy and Clarisse.

Then was Leo Valdez, a son of Hephaestus.

Only the girls where left. One was Piper McLean, a daughter of Aphrodite. Said goddess almost had a heart attack when she saw one of her children dressing like a tomboy. She tried to give her a makeover, but the girl stubbornly refused, much to Artemis's (both of them) amusement.

The last girl looked around nervously before introducing herself as Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto. Everyone looked at Hades, but he look right back, expressionless. Artemis was impressed. It was an impressive poker face. Even he couldn't get any clue about what Hades was thinking at the moment.

Finally, it was their turn. Artemis motioned his father to wait and had the fairies go first. Now, how to make Artemis promise not to shoot them on principle?

And so, the introductions began.

Holly Short, LEPrecon captain, elf.

Julius Root, LEP commander, elf.

Trouble Kelp, LEP commander, elf. Nice surprise for Julius, that.

Qwan, warlock, demon. That raised more than a few eyebrows.

No.1, warlock, demon. More raised eyebrows, this time due to the name. Leo rather liked the idea of someone actually introducing himself as No.1, but deflated slightly when the little demon said that was his actual name, if not in so few words.

Mulch Diggums, dwarf. "And a convict that should be locked in a maximum security prison for the 500 years." Grumbled Root.

"Ah, but how many times has this convict saved all your asses, Julius?" Mulch instantly shot back, winking at the rest of them. Apparently he wanted to keep his change in occupation a secret.

Foaly, centaur, smartest being I the universe. Which was immediately followed by a simultaneous "Self-proclaimed" by Mulch, Root and Holly. Artemis only said one word. "November." Foaly instantly deflated. He glared at Artemis. "I hate you Mud Boy, I really do."

"Your hate warms me all over, Donkey Boy. I could use it the next time a cold November comes around." Replied Artemis instantly. Of course, Holly and Mulch immediately pressed him to tell him what that meant. Dirt on Foaly was a rare and precious commodity.

"I would tell you, but I fear if I do our four-legged friend will start frothing at the mouth and devolve to his baser instincts. Another time, perhaps." He said, smiling mysteriously.

With Foaly silenced for the moment, they were free to continue.

Butler, who, ever loyal to his bodyguard code, refused to say his first name. A bodyguard serving the Fowl family. Artemis had warned him earlier not to say his or his father's name.

Juliet Butler, also in the service of the Fowl family and professional wrestler. Leo promptly tried to hit on her. Juliet promptly judo threw him all the way back to his seat. She was then promptly stolen by Clarisse who declared she had found a new honorary sister, receiving great applause from her father in response. The two women looked eager to start conversations that would make most people ran for the hills, but Artemis supposed that as long as they didn't start wrestling in the middle of the throne room it was fine.

Now for the tricky part. "Before I introduce myself and my family, I would like all the gods to swear no harm will come to us because of our names." he glanced meaningfully at Athena. The goddess of wisdom was the one with the books, and if she was as smart as she was supposed to be, she should have guessed his name by now. Thankfully, she was.

"I don't see the reason for it, but there's no reason not to do it. I swear it." Athena spoke quickly not giving anyone else the chance to talk. Inwardly she admired Artemis's ploy. It was simple enough, but effective. The gods were in a hurry to start the books, and they would trust her to lead them well in cases such as this. Once she swore, the rest followed suit almost immediately.

Artemis smiled his vampire smile and sat up to make the introductions. Seeing the smile, Holly and Butler shared a resigned look. There was not stopping him, they knew.

"First of all, my lovely mother, Angeline Fowl." A diversionary tactic to maker her lower her guard. Angeline made a curtsey to the gods. Apollo looked interested. Apollo received a triple dose of full powered Artemis glare. Apollo wisely back down.

Time to begin the attack. "Second, my father, Artemis Fowl Senior." Strike one. Critical hit.

All gods and demigods save Athena paled. Now they saw the reason for the oath. Their thoughts varied but they were all something like "Well, shit."

She understood what the 'Senior' meant, he could see it. She tried to brace herself, but he wouldn't give her the chance. "As for me, I'm Artemis Fowl the Second. A pleasure to meet you." Strike two. Critical hit.

Make that "Well, shit squared."

Artemis sat back down and smiled pleasantly at his namesake. Strike three. Rage meter full.

"WHAT?" The goddess of the hunt was on her feet and already had an arrow nocked when she was swarmed by Athena, Apollo and Hermes who fought desperately to hold her back. Butler fervently hoped they would succeed. He didn't think he would be able to protect his principal if an angry goddess was after him.

"TWO BOYS BEARING MY NAME? I"VE NEVER BEFORE BEEN INSULTED LIKE THIS!" Artemis was enraged and hell-bent on murder, but luckily for the other Artemis, Hephaestus and Ares had joined the Stop-The-Angry-Goddess-From-Killing-The-Amusing-But-Obviously-Suicidal-Kid Squad. Though Ares wasn't of much help, what with laughing his ass off.

"Damn it sis, calm down. We swore an oath. You can't harm him." Shouted Apollo even as Athena was reminding her that the Fates had prohibited them from harming each other. She conveniently left out the permanently part.

Eventually they managed to (somewhat) calm her down. She looked at him. Every non-god in the room was on pins and needles after her outburst. He was still smiling pleasantly at her. He either wasn't afraid of her or was hiding it extremely well. Either way, he deserved some small amount of respect. "Athena, get ready to read." Athena did so quietly. "We'll read the books boy. And if by the end I judge you have disgraced my name, no oath and no Fates will save you."

Artemis was about to needle her again, Holly could see it. She punch his arm, this time with enough strength to make him crash into Butler.

Artemis turned to her, rubbing his arm and lifting his eyebrow. Holly glared at him. Artemis chuckled but nodded obediently. Good Mud Boy.

Artemis turned to the goddess again. "I don't think you'll approve of all my choices. Even I don't approve of all the choices I've made. But I'll tell you this. I too am a hunter, albeit of a different kind than you. And I've done things even your greatest heroes haven't done."

The gods looked at him thoughtfully, but the half-bloods, understandably, took offense with that. "We saved the world from a threat it didn't even know existed. What did you do, stopped a shoplifting?" Shouted Thalia, angry on behalf of her friends', her fellow hunters' and her Lady's.

Artemis leaned forward, giving Thalia a vampire smile. "That sounds familiar... Tell me, Ms. Grace, how many times did you save the world?"

Thalia was startled. That wasn't the response she expected. "Once I guess. Why, how many times are we supposed to do it?" She asked defensively.

Artemis shook his head in mock disappointment. "Once. I see. Well, that something I suppose. Well, let's see how a simple mortal boy that was completely hopeless in any physical activity and had no weapon other than his mind fared, hm?" He leaned back. "Oh, and Ms. Grace...I never bother with shoplifting."

Holly and Butler exchanged a look. Truer words have never been spoken.

"Enough with this. Let's get started already." Said Athena as she opened the book and began to read.

**PROLOGUE**

**How does one describe Artemis Fowl? Various psychiatrists have tried and failed. The main problem is Artemis's own intelligence. He bamboozles every test thrown at him. He has puzzled the greatest medical minds and sent many of them gibbering to their own hospitals.**

Athena paused as she and everyone else stared at Artemis, some in disbelief, some weary and some awed. Artemis gave them an evil smile.

"I really shouldn't ask...but how old were you when that happened?" asked Apollo. He was the god of healing after all.

"The first time? Ten." Shocked silence. Athena continued.

**There is no doubt that Artemis is a child prodigy. But why does someone of such brilliance dedicate himself to criminal activities? **

She stopped again. "Criminal activities?" She asked. Judging from how resigned everyone that knew him looked (well, everyone but the dwarf was was giving him a thumbs up), she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"Yes," affirmed Artemis. "criminal activities."

Hermes, Connor and Travis were giddy like kids on sugar high during Christmas. "Oooh. What kind of criminal activities?" Asked Hermes excitedly.

Artemis smiled slyly, but didn't answer, proving the truth of the next sentence.

**This is a question that can be answered by only one person. And he delights in not talking. **

Juliet, Mulch and Holly immediately shouted "Lies!"

**Perhaps the best way to create an accurate picture of Artemis is to tell the by now famous account of his first villainous venture. I have put together this report from first-hand interviews with the victims, and as the tale unfolds you will realize that this was not easy. The story began several years ago, at the dawn of the twenty-first century. Artemis Fowl had devised a plan to restore his family's fortune. A plan that could topple civilizations and plunge the planet into a cross-species war. He was twelve years old at the time …**

Dead silence. All those that didn't know, namely his parents, the demons and those not from his world, were looking at him as if they saw him for the first time. I didn't matter he was expecting it, though he was sure he would need to give a lot of explanations to his parents.

The silence was broken by Ares. "Kid, do you mind if I adopt you?"


End file.
